The instant invention relates generally to lubricating systems for engines and more specifically it relates to an automatic engine oil dispenser and indicator.
Numerous lubricating systems for engines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize oil reservoirs. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,960; 3,804,201 and 4,094,293 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.